Feeling Through
by VeeA
Summary: Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, Ino akan paham apa maksud Sasuke. Tak jauh beda dengan pertemanannya dulu, romansa hidupnya dimulai. Sekuel Be My Friend, please!


Dulunya dia memang benci pertemanan. Sebegitu bencinya hingga giginya berbunyi gemerutuk setiap kali ada teman yang mendekat. Dan ia rasa akan seperti itu selamanya. Aneh rasanya, pemikiran itu menghilang begitu saja hanya karena pertemuannya dengan tiga orang keras kepala. Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke.

Lebih tepatnya beberapa bulan lalu di musim semi mereka kembali bertemu. Juga merupakan titik perubahan pendiriannya ―dimana tidak semua orang seperti apa yang ia pikirkan―. Mereka mendatanginya dan menikmati hanami malam bersama. Hal yang selalu diidamkannya sejak lama.  
Kata-katanya bahkan tak lagi bisa melewati tenggorokan bagai tersangkut oleh keterkejutan. Dan begitu ia kembali menemukan jalan keluarnya kata-kata itu, ia tak bisa bersuara karena kata-kata itu telah memudar. Terlihat samar-samar di benaknya.

Tapi, pun begitu ia tak perlu ketiga temannya tahu betapa bahagianya ia yang membuatnya harus mengutarakannya menggunakan kata-kata. Ino tahu, cukup dengan perbuatan, ketiga temannya pasti mengerti.

Seperti saat ini.

**Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Feeling Through**

**Pairing : SasuIno, NaruSaku**

"I-Ino! Akh! Aku t-tak bisa bernafas."

Menyadari kesalahannya, seketika saja ia melepas pelukannya. Dan tersenyum yang terkesan cengiran pada lawan bicaranya.

"Ups! Maaf Sakura," katanya.

Kali ini liburan musim dingin. Ketiganya plus Ino berhasil naik kelas dan menjadi siswa kelas tiga walaupun sekolah Ino berbeda dengan yang lain. Kegiatan pindah-pindah dinas ayahnya masih berlangsung. Jadi, ketika ada liburan semacam ini, mereka takkan menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja. Bertemu di musim dingin, walaupun cuaca sangatlah mencekam, tapi hati mereka tetap terasa hangat.

"Terimakasih sudah berkunjung," kata Ino tersenyum. Dengan asyiknya, tangannya mengayun-ayunkan tangan Sakura.

"Jangan formal begitu dong. Kita kan teman." Sakura membalas. Menimbulkan haru di mata Ino.

"Hei! Di musim dingin ini, bagaimana kalau kita ke Kyoto?" Naruto menyahut tiba-tiba. Ia tampak yang paling bersemangat di antara keempatnya.

"Tapi, apa yang bisa dilihat di sana?" sahut Sasuke dengan entengnya. Tampak tak setuju dengan pendapat Naruto.

"Tapi kan―"

"Hei, kalian! Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan hal ini sambil duduk? Aku akan menyalakan penghangat ruangan di dalam," potong Ino dengan nada lembutnya. Momen-momen indah ini memang dirindukannya. Pertengkaran sederhana Sasuke dan Naruto yang terkesan penuh tawa bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Walaupun begitu, tidak mungkin juga ia membiarkan mereka tertawa saat tubuh mereka menggigil kedinginan karena suhu yang jatuh sangat di musim ini.

"Ayo masuk!"

Mereka berempat pun masuk ke apartemen Ino.

"Otousan hari ini lembur. Jadi, tak usah sungkan." Ino menunjuk ruang tamu untuk mereka istirahat setelah perjalanan panjang teman-temannya.

"Pun Paman Inoichi ada di sini, bocah ini takkan pernah merasa sungkan, Ino."

Sudah bisa diduga apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Naruto menatap marah Sasuke yang malah tak ditanggapi oleh si empunya. Ia berseringai karena berhasil mengerjai Naruto.

"Hihi! Kalian lucu kalau seperti itu. Aku suka kalian." Tanpa sadar, Ino telah mengucapkan kata-kata yang berhasil menyentak keduanya, terutama Naruto, selagi ia berjalan menuju dinding dimana power penghangat ruangan menempel rapi.

Naruto memekik seru, "K-kau menyukai kami, Ino-chan?"

Ino berbalik sambil melempar senyum. "Tentu saja." Tapi, kemudian senyum itu memudar. Digantikan mimik bertanya karena Naruto tengah menatapnya horor. Ia bahkan sudah menutup bibirnya seolah benar-benar terkejut. Apa Ino mengucapkan hal yang salah?

Sama halnya dengan Sakura, Ino mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Kau tidak mungkin menyukai kami berdua Ino-chan. Kami tak mungkin berpacaran dengan satu orang yang sama."

JDER

Sweatdrop sebesar-besarnya jatuh dari dahinya. Jadi, itu masalahnya?

Ino berjalan mendekat. Naruto masih tampak ketakutan di kursinya. Entah mengapa, Sakura yang biasanya bertindak cepat kala bocah jabrik itu mengatakan bahkan melakukan hal konyol seperti barusan, kini justru diam saja. Mungkinkah memberi kesempatan Ino untuk bersosialisasi dengan ketiganya?

Tak apalah, Ino akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

"Naruto..." dengan lembut, Ino memulai. Ia mengambil duduk di samping Naruto di antara Naruto dan Sakura. "'suka' yang kumaksud bukan yang seperti itu. Rasa 'suka'ku berarti sayang terhadap teman."

Dari sini, Naruto menghela nafas. Kalau saja Ino tahu, jantung Naruto berdetak tak karuan sedari tadi, ia pasti sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Naruto mendekat pada Ino dan berbisik di telinganya. "Syukurlah. Karena aku sudah punya seseorang yang kusukai."

Ino tersenyum mendengarnya. Cukup senang Naruto mempunyai seseorang yang disukainya. Ino akan mendukungnya. Tentu saja.

"Lalu kita akan kemana?" Sakura kembali mengembalikan pembicaraan. Ino tampak berpikir.

"Tidakkah kalian ingin istirahat dulu? Kalian kan barusaja dari perjalanan panjang?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Kupikir juga lebih baik begitu," sahut Sasuke. Ino tiba-tiba memekik senang.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan. Dimana ketiga temannya akan menginap di rumahnya. Salah satu momen menghabiskan waktu bersama teman yang dinanti-nantikannya.

"Baguslah. Sudah diputuskan, malam ini kita akan mengadakan slumber-party di sini." Ino memekik riang. Bahkan ia sudah terlonjak berdiri saking girangnya ia.

Sakura tampaknya tertular rasa senang Ino.

"Ide bagus Ino-chan! Aku sependapat denganmu."

"Kita akan bermain lempar bantal, karaoke, ah, atau nonton film horor bersama. Bagaimana?"

"Iya. Menarik. Aku mau."

Dan para gadis pun menemukan dunia mereka sendiri, membuat para pria merasa tak diperhatikan.

"Kita harus beli cemilan," usul Sakura.

"Benar juga." Ino beralih pada jam dinding di ruangan itu. Pukul 20.05. Belum terlambat untuk belanja.

"Ayo pergi sekarang!" ajaknya.

"Iya. Ayo!"

Sakura dan Ino berbalik dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Tapi, begitu sampai di tengah-tengah perjalanan, mereka berhenti.

Dengan gerakan pelan mereka berbalik. Para laki-laki yang menyadari tatapan mengerikan para gadis kepada mereka hanya bisa menelan ludah paksa.

"KENAPA KALIAN DIAM SAJA? Ayo ikut kami!" Sakura berseru. Heran juga, mengapa kedua temannya itu sama sekali tak peka. Harusnya mereka bertindak daripada diam membiarkan dua gadis keluar malam-malam sendirian.

Ia lebih dulu bertindak. Menarik kerah Naruto lalu menyeretnya pergi.

"Ekh! Sakura-chan―"

"Diam kau! Ino! Seret Sasuke!"

Ino yang baru menyadari kegarangan Sakura, mengangguk dan mendekati Sasuke, yang justru sudah berdiri saat ia datang.

"Tidak perlu. Leherku akan terasa sakit kalau diseret seperti itu."

Ino mengangguk mengerti. Mereka kembali berjalan mengikuti dua sejoli yang tak lagi terlihat di ruangan itu.

**%%%**

"Kita kemana sekarang?" tanya Sakura sweatdrop saat menyadari ia tak tahu harus berjalan kemana. Mereka barusaja keluar dari apartemen Ino, kini tengah dilanda perasaan was-was serta ketidaktahuan akan tujuan mereka.

Dan gelengan kepala Ino sama sekali tak membantu mencairkan suasana.

"Lusa, aku baru pindah kemari. Aku belum hafal daerah ini. Hanya Otousan yang hafal semua tempat di sini."

Dan keempatnya pun, minus Sasuke, menunduk lemah. Barusaja mereka berniat bersenang-senang, apalagi belanja yang notabene hobi perempuan, kini harus berhenti hanya karena tak tahu jalan.

"Kita berpencar saja."

Semua mata menatap Sasuke, meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Aku dan Ino pergi ke arah sana. Sakura dan Dobe pergi ke arah lain."

Tanpa menunggu keputusan yang lain, ia segera menyambar tangan Ino yang memang berdiri paling dekat dengannya dan berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuknya tadi.  
Pun begitu, pekikan keterkejutan Ino juga tak dihiraukannya. Yang terpenting sekarang mereka segera bertindak dan pulang sebelum suhu semakin membekukan saraf mereka.

Setelah agak jauh, mereka berjalan sedikit pelan.

"Eh, Sasuke! Kalau kita berpencar begini, bagaimana kita memutuskan apa yang akan kita beli? Selera kita belum tentu sama dengan Sakura Naruto," kata Ino sedikit kawatir.

"Kenapa kau harus memikirkannya? Mereka pasti memilih apa yang mereka ingin beli. Kita tak usah peduli."

Ino menunduk. "Ta-tapi kan.."

"Kau memang baru mengenal kami. Tapi, bila keadaannya seperti ini, kau tak perlu kawatir."

Kalau dipikir lagi, memang harusnya seperti itu. Ino barusaja mengenal dunia pertemanan. Wajar bila ia belum bisa mengerti keadaan satu sama lain.

"Aku merasa mengenal orang berbeda." Sasuke memulai.

Penasaran, Ino mendongak hanya untuk mendapati Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Jarang-jarang Sasuke tersenyum. Dan itu sukses membuat Ino sedikit merona.

"Orang berbeda?"

"Kau." Sasuke kembali menatap depan. "Dulunya kau selalu mengerutkan alis pada kami. Kini kau lebih sering tersenyum dan tertawa."

Ino ikut tersenyum. "Benar. Itu berkat kalian juga."

Sunyi untuk sementara waktu mengambil alih.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Berhasil membawa air dalam tangan hingga ke tujuan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Emm.. Bukan aku yang membawa air itu. Aku hanya melihat Sakura yang berhasil membawanya sampai garis akhir."

"Sakura? Hanya Sakura saja? Bagaimana dengan kami, huh?"

Ino terkikik geli. "Hihi. Jadi kau juga ingin diakui, eh?" Lucu juga melihat Sasuke yang merajuk walaupun masih memakai tampang cool-nya. Dan Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dalam senyum.

Selagi berjalan, Ino mendengar bisik-bisik dari para gadis yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya.

"Waah! Dia tampan ya?"

"Iya. Sangat tampan."

"Kalian ini. Kalian kan sudah punya pacar. Kalau pacar kalian tahu gimana?"

"Tapi, bener deh. Dia sangat keren."

"Eh! Ngomong-ngomong, siapa gadis di sampingnya itu? Pacar?"

Mendengar kata 'pacar', sukses membuat jantung Ino berdebar. Pipinya merona malu.

"Jangan dipikirkan!" Sasuke tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Eh? Kau juga mendengarnya?"

"Kurasa, mereka justru sengaja membuat kita bisa mendengarnya."

Ino hanya ber-oh-ria. Tak tahu harus menjawab apalagi.

"Kebanyakan perempuan memang seperti itu."

"Kau populer juga di kalangan perempuan. Wajar saja, kau kan tampan."

DEG

Ino baru menyadari apa arti kata-katanya. Rona merah yang sempat hilang kini muncul kembali. Sementara inner-nya terus-menerus merutuki licinnya lidahnya bicara. Sebuah kalimat yang biasa disalah artikan sebagai pengungkapan perasaan cinta terucap begitu saja oleh bibirnya.

"Kau memujiku?" tanya Sasuke menyadari gelagat aneh Ino. Jujur saja, ia cukup senang Ino memujinya tampan.

Berusaha mengatur detak jantung yang berdentum tak menentu, ia mendongak. "B-bukannya memang kau tampan? Ha-harusnya kau sudah menyadarinya, kan?"

Sasuke berseringai. Tampak ia benar-benar menikmati gelagat Ino yang berubah. "Ya. Aku tahu. Ayo! Di sana ada supermarket." Sasuke menunjuk sebuah supermarket tak jauh di depan mereka. Dan hal itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian Ino.

"Ah, ya! Ayo kesana!" dan Ino pun tak lagi ingat apa yang barusaja terjadi padanya. Membeli cemilan hangat untuk pesta tidurnya nanti jadi fokus pikirannya sekarang.

**%%%**

Pesta menginap di rumah Ino terjadi sangat menyenangkan. Terutama di kamar Ino. Sakura dan Ino melakukan banyak permainan. Mulai dari perang bantal, dress-up game menggunakan pakaian Ino, bermain tata rias, dan sebagainya yang termasuk permainan anak cewek.

Dari kamar sebelah, tepat dimana Sasuke dan Naruto akan tidur di rumah itu, terjadilah perubahan hawa dingin menjadi suram. Dan hawa itu tak lain tak bukan keluar dari Naruto. Ia menatap kosong dinding di depannya, dinding penghalang kamarnya dengan kamar para gadis. Memang benar, Ino mengadakan pesta menginap. Apalagi gadis itu mengucapkannya tepat di depannya dan Sasuke. Tapi, tak disangka, kalimat Ino masih ada kelanjutannya, yang Naruto yakin disembunyikan sendiri di benaknya. 'Baguslah. Sudah diputuskan, hari ini kita akan mengadakan slumber-party di sini...khusus anak perempuan.'

Naruto menghela nafas. Kalau tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, ia lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumah menonton film horor daripada menemani para gadis itu belanja. Menyebalkan.

"Percuma kau menggerutu seperti itu. Mereka tetap takkan membiarkanmu ikut pesta mereka." Sasuke yang dari tadi tampak acuh berucap.

"Aku tak menggerutu," balas Naruto masih dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya ke arah dinding di depannya.

"Terserahlah. Aku mau tidur. Jangan ganggu aku!"

Dan Sasuke bersiap menuju alam bawah sadarnya. Namun, belum sempat kesadarannya hilang, samar-samar ia mendengar gumaman Naruto. "Siapa juga yang mau mengganggumu." Dan Sasuke terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi gerutuan bocah jabrik itu.

**%%%**

"Tempat ini hebat. Dulu aku pernah kemari, tapi itu saat aku masih sangat kecil. Jadi, aku tak tahu detailnya. Ternyata sudah banyak perubahan." Sakura tampak yang paling senang. Di antara keempatnya, dia yang berceloteh paling banyak.

"Apa kita tak terlalu pagi? Ini masih pukul 8. Lihat! Patung-patung esnya saja masih tertutup." Ino berkomentar dari samping Sakura yang benar-benar terlihat asyik di dunianya sendiri. Ia merekatkan jaketnya karena suhu yang begitu membekukan. Dua orang laki-laki di belakangnya sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka mendatangi Sapporo Yuuri Matsuri ―Festival Salju Sapporo, yang walaupun sudah ada pengunjungnya, tapi belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera dimulai.

Tempat tinggal Ino memang tak terlalu jauh dengan Sapporo. Hanya sekitar lima belas menit naik kereta dan jalan kaki sekitar satu kilometer mereka bisa menemukan kumpulan orang-orang yang mengerubungi ibukota provinsi Hokkaido itu.

"Bahkan kita belum sarapan pagi Sakura," tambah Ino.

"Kamu juga sih. Masa bangun jam tujuh? Kalau kita sekolah, kita pasti terlambat Ino-chan."

Ino berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk menguap karena masih mengantuk.

"Kita kan tadi malam bergadang. Kau sudah lebih dulu tidur, sementara aku masih harus beres-beres kamar dulu."

Sakura terdiam. Dalam hati membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beli makan dulu? Selagi menunggu festivalnya dibuka." Sasuke memberi usul. Dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari ketiga anggota yang lain.

"Mie soba sangat cocok di musim dingin seperti ini. Ayo kita ke kedai itu!"

**%%%**

"Aah! Aku kenyang. Walaupun tak lebih enak dari Ramen, tapi tetap saja enak." Naruto memang jujur sekali bicara tentang apa saja di benaknya, membuat Ino menggeleng tak percaya. Pasalnya, anak itu sudah menghabiskan tiga mangkuk mie, sementara ia satu mangkuk pun belum habis. Monster, pikir Ino.

"Lihat, Ino-chan! Festivalnya sudah dibuka." Sakura dengan girangnya menunjuk lapangan kota pada beberapa patung yang sudah dilepas kain penutupnya. Pertanda festival itu akan dimulai.  
Bahkan, saking tak sabarannya, Sakura sudah menarik-narik tali tudung jaket Ino untuk segera ikut bersamanya.

Ino yang memang masih makan pun harus berusaha menelan makanannya bulat-bulat di samping jaketnya yang terus ditarik-tarik Sakura.

"Tung-tunggu―" Ino tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena tiba-tiba pundaknya ikut ditarik dari belakang.

"Pergilah dulu, Sakura! Kami menyusul nanti," kata Sasuke.

Ino pun mengangguk, mencoba membujuk Sakura agar tak memaksanya selagi ia makan.  
Sakura pun mengerti. "Baiklah. Nanti telepon kami ya?" Ia melepas pegangannya dan beranjak keluar. Tak lupa menarik Naruto untuk ikut bersamanya.

Ino kembali mengambil duduknya. "Terimakasih," ucapnya pada Sasuke yang hanya dibalas dengan kata andalannya, 'Hn'.

**%%%**

"Sekarang kita kemana? Tampaknya Sakura benar-benar bersemangat dengan festival ini. Dia tak membalas panggilanku," gerutu Ino sambil menoleh ke sana kemari mencari siluet pink-kuning teman-temannya.

"Kita jalan saja. Mungkin bisa menemukan mereka di tengah jalan nanti." Sasuke mulai mengambil langkah.

"Kau tidak menghubungi Naruto?"

"Naruto meninggalkan ponselnya di rumahmu. Ia teringat ketika di tengah perjalanan kemari tadi."

Ino menunduk. "Oh," katanya.

Dan mereka pun kembali berjalan. Entah kemana, tapi mereka memutuskan untuk tetap berjalan.  
Sunyi pun mengisi. Ino menoleh ke sana kemari sambil menikmati patung-patung es yang terpapar rapi di festival itu. Ada patung es berbentuk maskot anime, ada yang pakai maskot disney, ada lagi yang hanya bangunan artistik yang mewah, dan ada juga yang sengaja diberi cahaya agar esnya tampak indah. Padahal, pemberian cahaya ada waktunya sendiri yaitu nanti malam.  
Ino menggeleng kagum. Es-es itu tampak sangat indah dan menawan. Seperti kaca tapi lebih berwarna.

"Indah," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Sasuke mendengar hal itu. Ia tersenyum. Tangannya perlahan merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Sebuah kamera digital yang sengaja ia bawa untuk hal-hal semacam ini.

Dilihatnya Ino sekali lagi, memastikan gadis itu tak menyadari apa yang akan dibuatnya. Sebuah wajah yang begitu cantik terpampang jelas di layar kamera digital di tangannya. Sebuah wajah yang tampak bebas, seolah tanpa beban. Manis dan bahagia.

CKREK

Ino yang mendengar suara itu langsung menoleh demi mendapati Sasuke yang tersenyum padanya sambil membawa kamera. Sudah bisa ia duga apa yang ada di dalam kamera itu.

"Kau mengambil foto diam-diam ya? Sini! Berikan padaku! Aku ingin melihatnya." Ino berusaha merebut kamera itu. Tapi, gerakan Sasuke lebih cepat. Ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kamera itu. Ino pun tak mau menyerah. Ia rela harus melonjak-lonjak untuk mendapat kamera itu walaupun pada akhirnya tetap gagal karena Sasuke juga ulet mempertahankannya.

"Kenapa kau tak mau memberikannya padaku? Aku hanya ingin melihatnya." Ino memohon.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak menghapusnya atau aku akan memaksamu berfoto lagi."

Ino pun berubah kesal. Ia sampai mengerucutkan bibirnya saking tidak sukanya ia dengan ide itu. Tapi, sejenak kemudian, ia menghela nafas. Menyerah.

"Baiklah. Aku berjanji," katanya pada akhirnya.

Sasuke menurunkan kameranya dan menunjukkan hasil kerjanya pada Ino.

"Saat senang dan tidak sadar ketika difoto, kau tampak manis."

DEG

Seketika itu muka Ino berubah bah tomat merah matang. Refleks saja ia menoleh ke samping, menghindari tatapan Sasuke terhadapnya.

"Ino? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau demam?" Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, meletakkannya pada dahi Ino yang langsung saja ditepis oleh Ino, menimbulkan keterkejutan bagi Sasuke. Menyadari apa yang barusaja dilakukannya, Ino langsung membungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf.

"Gomen! Gomen ne! Gomen!"

Ino tak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Jujur, ia memang masih baru dalam hubungan pertemanan, yang membuatnya tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Tapi, kali ini sedikit berbeda dengan tadi malam. Ino merasa berdebar dan hangat tepat ketika kata 'manis' tadi terucap. Juga ketika tangan Sasuke menyentuh dahinya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Ini jelas bukan perasaan yang terjadi antar teman.

Pengalaman yang pernah terjadi selama mencoba pertemanan dengan ketiga temannya yang lain, perasaan berdebar yang kerap muncul saat Sakura mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyentuh hati cenderung terasa melegakan. Tapi, kali ini, rasa berdebar itu membuatnya sesak dan sebersit rasa senang mengiringi.

"Belum terbiasa ya?" tanya Sasuke.

Ino seketika mendongak. Malu terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"M-mungkin saja."

Sasuke tersenyum memaklumi. "Ayo kembali jalan!"

Dan tangannya kembali ditarik oleh Sasuke pergi. Entah dari jaket tebalnya atau dari genggaman tangan Sasuke, tapi pergelangan tangannya tak lagi terasa dingin.

**%%%**

"Mereka ada di ujung utara festival ini, di dekat supermarket," kata Ino sambil menunjuk arah utara.  
Sasuke mengangguk dan mereka pun pergi ke utara.

Tak berapa lama, mereka sampai di bagian utara dan menemukan sebuah supermarket. Tapi, masih tak yakin bila supermarket itu memang yang dimaksud Sakura dalam panggilannya tadi.

"Mamaaa..hiks..Mama dimana?"

Seorang anak laki-laki sekitar tiga-empat tahunan menangis mencari mamanya ke sana kemari. Ia tak henti-hentinya mendengungkan panggilan pada sang mama. Berharap mamanya mendengar dan mendatanginya.

"Mama.." Rasa takut semakin menguasai hatinya. Menengok ke sana kemari, tak ada yang dikenalnya, tidak ada yang diketahuinya di tempat itu. Bagaimana bila ada yang punya niat buruk padanya? Ia takut mamanya takkan menemukannya.

"Anoo.. Kau kehilangan Mamamu?" Ino membungkuk di depannya. Ia tersenyum hangat menjaga supaya anak itu tak takut padanya.

Awalnya tampak takut, tapi kemudian anak itu menjawab, "Mama.. Mama hilang."

Dia benar-benar ingin bertemu ibunya, membuat Ino semakin iba. Ia berjongkok dan mengusap pelan air mata anak itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari sama-sama? Jadi, jangan nangis lagi, ya?"

"Be-benalkah?"

Ino mengangguk mantap. "Namamu siapa?"

"A-aku Halu."

Kemudian, Ino berdiri dan menggandeng bocah itu. Ia akan membawanya ke stasiun layanan festival itu, agar ibunya lebih mudah menemukan Haru.

Ia berbalik sebentar menatap Sasuke. "Kau duluan saja. Aku akan mengantarnya mencari ibunya." Ino sudah akan berjalan lagi ketika tangannya tiba-tiba ditahan. Membuatnya berbalik menatap Sasuke heran.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu sendirian di tempat seramai ini? Aku ikut!"

Melihat keseriusan di mata Sasuke, Ino hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Eh? E..Baiklah," katanya sedikit merasa tak enak kalau harus merepotkan orang lain. Tapi, ia hanya menurut karena Sasuke sudah berjalan lebih dulu di depan.

Perlahan, Ino menunjukkan senyumnya. Sasuke boleh dingin, tapi dia perhatian. Ino senang mengetahuinya.

**%%%**

"Dimana sih mereka?" Sakura menatap ke sana kemari mencari dua sosok yang sempat terpisah dengannya tadi. Sayang sekali, hampir lima belas menit mencari matanya belum juga menemukan siapa yang ada di benaknya dari tadi. Hanya ada berbagai macam snack di sana-sini.

"Ino-chan itu..berbeda ya?"

Sakura sedikit mematung. Ia menoleh menatap Naruto heran.

"Dia itu..lucu. Menarik." Naruto senyum-senyum sendiri di samping tangannya yang memilih-milih minuman gelas di depannya. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian di malam kemarin. Ino terlalu polos hingga ia terlihat agak kebingungan berinteraksi dengan mereka. Di saat Sakura dengan santainya menyeretnya keluar, Ino malah tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Itukah yang kau pikirkan?"

Naruto menjawab tanpa berbalik, "Ya." Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang telah terpengaruh kata-kata itu di belakangnya.

**%%%**

"Haru-kun jangan menangis terus. Mamamu pasti juga sedang mencarimu. Pati ketemu." Ino berusaha menghibur Haru yang berjalan di sampingnya. Anak itu masih menangis sesenggukan di samping tangannya yang berusaha menghapus air mata.

"Coba sini kakak gendong?" Ino menawarkan diri. Ia berjongkok dan membegarkan tangannya pada Haru.

Haru langsung berlari menyambar pelukan Ino. Senang karena ada yang peduli padanya. Melihat anak kecil itu mau bergantung padanya, berhasil membuatnya mengeluarkan senyum hangat.  
Ia bersiap mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dalam gendongannya. Tapi..

Ukh! Berat, pikir Ino.

Ia tak mengira tubuh berumur sekitar tiga-empat tahun itu seringan tubuh-tubuh bayi yang tampak lucu lainnya. Namun, ternyata umur bayi yang berbeda selisih satu tahun pun punya jenjang berat yang jauh berbeda.

Setelah mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya, akhirnya Haru berhasil berada di gendongannya. Membuat Ino menghela nafas lega. Tampaknya, ia harus lebih banyak olah raga untuk jaga-jaga hal semacam ini terjadi.

Namun, belum sempat ia melangkah kembali, beban di pelukannya terasa terangkat tiba-tiba. Sasuke mengambil Haru dari pelukannya dan berganti menggendongnya. Ino menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Katakan saja kalau memang merasa berat! Masih ada aku di sini," kata Sasuke mulai berbalik. Ino sudah akan mengambil Haru kembali, tapi Sasuke menariknya menjauh dari Ino. Bahkan, Haru tampak tak keberatan.

"Ta-tapi, nanti kau―"

"Aku tak merasa kerepotan."

Dan it sukses membuatnya bungkam. Ia hanya diam menatap punggung Sasuke yang perlahan menjauh.

Menyadari tak ada langkah kaki yang mengikutinya, Sasuke berbalik dan mengulurkan tangannya. Ino sedikit terkesiap tapi akhirnya menurut dan meraih tangan Sasuke.

"Aku menghargai usahamu," kata Sasuke kemudian. Ino menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Kau boleh mandiri, tapi bukan berarti kau boleh melakukannya sendiri. Sekarang, kau bukan seorang yang tanpa teman di sisimu. Kalau kau ingin melakukan segalanya sendiri, untuk apa seorang teman ada di sampingmu?" tambah Sasuke.

Dah hal itu sukses membuat Ino merasa tak enak. Ia menunduk sedikit menyesali perbuatannya.

"Maaf. Aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu repot, padahal hanya aku yang berniat menolongnya."

Sungguh, Ino pun tak berniat membuat hubungan pertemanannya terasa seperti itu. Tapi, apa yang diucapkannya memang benar. Ia tak ingin membuat repot orang lain. Ia tak menyangka apa yang dilakukannya justru salah dalam hubungan pertemanan.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang tadi kupikirkan saat melihatmu menemukan anak ini, bagaimana kau bisa bilang akan merepotkanku? Mungkin saja aku ingin mengembalikannya pada ibunya juga, kan?"

Ino mengangguk. Dalam hatinya membenarkan apa kata Sasuke.

"Iya, deh. Maaf."

"Kheh! Kau tahu, aku benar-benar seolah bertemu dengan dua orang yang sangat berlawanan."  
Lagi, untuk ke sekian kalinya, Ino dibuat bingung oleh kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke berseringai. Sebelah tangannya menghapus sisa air mata Haru yang kini sudah berhenti menangis. "Pertama kali mengenalmu, kupikir kau seorang yang arrogant. Selalu bertindak layaknya kau yang terbaik. Dan berpikir, seolah apapun bisa kau lakukan dengan usahamu sendiri."

"Lalu?" Pun bertanya seperti itu, Ino sudah menduga kelanjutannya.

"Kau bersikap seperti itu agar orang lain tak melihat dirimu yang sebenarnya. Bukan karena kau orang asing yang selalu menjaga image diri. Bukan pula, agar orang lain respect kepadamu."  
Sasuke menoleh sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi, karena kau tak ingin orang lain menyakitimu. Dan sekarang, kau justru seolah bayi kecil yang baru belajar berjalan," katanya.

Entah kapan terakhir kalinya Sasuke bicara sebanyak ini, tapi untuk sekarang kalimat itu terasa cocok saja dengan situasinya. Pandangannya mengarah pada Haru, memainkan rambut coklat anak itu yang lembut. Haru pun tampak senang-senang saja dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

Tapi, begitu ia menoleh kembali pada Ino, gadis itu tengah mematung dengan muka yang memerah seperti tadi.

"Ino? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ino kembali tersentak ketika tangan Sasuke lagi-lagi menyentuh dahinya kawatir. Seperti sebelumnya, Ino menepis tangan itu sebelum pipinya semakin memerah merona.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Ki-kita sudah sampai, aku akan konfirmasi dulu."

Dan Ino pun berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap kepergiannya kosong.

Ia menoleh pada Haru, mengelus kepala Haru lembut. "Sampai kapan dia bersikap seperti itu di depanku?" gumamnya.

**%%%**

"DIBERITAHUKAN KEPADA SELURUH PENGUNJUNG FESTIVAL SALJU SAPPORO, BAGI KELUARGA TSUKITA UNTUK SEGERA MENEMUI PUTRANYA, TSUKITA HARU, DI KANTOR LAYANAN PENGUNJUNG. TERIMAKASIH."

Terdengar suara pengumuman yang menggema di seluruh pelosok tempat festival. Ino berusaha menenangkan Haru yang tampak kembali takut setelah pengumuman itu berbunyi. Ia mengelus kepala Haru lembut.

"Haru-kun! Jangan kawatir! Mama pasti datang. Kita tunggu di sini sama-sa―"

"HARU!" seseorang tiba-tiba teriak di ambang pintu kantor layanan itu. Menarik perhatian lima orang lain di situ, termasuk dua di antaranya pengurus kantor itu.

"Mama.."

Wanita paruh baya itu mendekati Ino dan Haru lalu tiba-tiba menarik lengan Haru dengan paksa. Tampak sekali ibu itu marah.

"Haru! Sudah Mama bilang jangan suka pergi sembarangan. Dan kalau seperti ini, Mamamu yang akan dimarahi Papa. Sekarang, kamu malah mempermalukan Mama." Wanita itu teriak-teriak memarahi Haru. Terlihat sangat tak suka.

Ino yang melihatnya tiba-tiba tak tahan mendengar teriakan itu. Bagaimana bisa seorang ibu yang kehilangan putranya, di saat akhirnya ketemu justru memarahi Haru.

Dengan wajah tak terima, ia menyela, "Maaf Tsukita-san! Haru sedari tadi menangis ketika kehilangan Anda. Ia ingin bertemu Anda. Apa Anda harus mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya?" Sebisa mungkin, Ino menahan suara marahnya untuk tidak meledak. Ia tak tega melihat anak sekecil itu terus dimarahi.

"Siapa kau? Kau tak mengerti apa-apa tentang kami." Wanita itu malah membentak Ino. Ia beralih pada Haru. "Ayo pulang, anak merepotkan!"  
Wanita itu sudah akan pergi sambil menyeret Haru ketika suara Haru kembali terdengar, "Halu ingin bertelimakasih pada kakak."

Wanita itu kembali mendelik marah. "Kau tidak mengenal mereka. Sudahlah! Ayo pergi!"

"T-tapi Ma.."

Haru berusaha melawan. Ia terus menahan Mamanya untuk tidak segera pergi.

"Ayo pergi!"

Ino semakin tak tahan melihat Haru yang terus menerus dibentak seperti itu.

Ia mendekati Haru dan memeluknya berniat memberi dukungan lebih padanya. Ino tak tahu apa yang terjadi di keluarga Tsukita yang membuat Nyonya Tsukita bersikap seperti itu pada Haru. Tapi, bagaimanapun, kekerasan kecil ini tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Apalagi, Haru masih anak-anak. Masa-masa yang harusnya penuh kasih sayang dan bukannya kekerasan mental seperti ini.

"Tsukita-san! Tolonglah lebih―"

"Kau membelanya? Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, huh?" Tangan kanan wanita itu terangkat.

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR URUSAN KAMI!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, tangan itu melayang ke arahnya. Ino memekik dan memeluk Haru untuk melindunginya. Matanya bahkan sudah tertutup bersiap-siap menahan rasa sakit yang akan muncul dari tangan itu.

PLAK

Tapi, serangan yang diduganya akan mengenai kepalanya itu tak kunjung muncul. Rasa sakit yang dinantikannya tak lekas terasa. Saat ia membuka mata, siluet tinggi Sasuke berdiri tegak di depannya. Tangannya ia begarkan seolah melindungi Ino dan Haru.

"Anda terlalu berlebihan, Nyonya," desis Sasuke yang siapapun yang mendengarnya serasa merinding saat itu juga.

"Ck! Kalian orang lain tak tahu apa-apa," jawab Nyonya Tsukita sambil menunduk.

"KAGOE! HARU!" seorang paruh baya kembali menerjang pintu kantor itu. Ia menatap bergantian antara Nyonya Tsukita dan Haru. Lalu bergegas mendekati Haru yang tampak ketakutan.

"Haru sayang! Syukurlah ketemu. Ayo pulang, Nak!" katanya kawatir.

Perlahan, Ino melepas pelukannya. Di saat bersamaan, Haru menerjang tubuh ayahnya dalam tangis.

"Papa.."

Ayahnya tersenyum. Ia mengelus kepala Haru pelan. "Ayo pulang!" Ia berdiri lalu beralih pada Nyonya Tsukita. "Kagoe! Kita pulang!"

Nyonya Tsukita hanya diam ketika tangannya ditarik Tuan Tsukita. Mereka akhirnya pulang setelah sebelumnya, Tuan Tsukita mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sasuke dan Ino.

Ino hanya bisa menatap pintu keluar itu sendu. Entah mengapa, ia kurang bisa mempercayai ayah dari Haru. Pun ia tersenyum lega ketika akhirnya bisa menemukan Haru, tapi entah mengapa Ino merasa ada yang disembunyikan di balik senyum itu. Walaupun mereka ayah, ibu, dan anak, tapi bagi Ino mereka justru tak terlihat sebagai keluarga.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Tidak. Ia tak boleh berpikiran seperti itu. Ia tak boleh menduga-duga kejelekan keluarga lain. Pun sebenarnya, ia ingin terus memeluk Haru, melindunginya agar tak pergi. Tapi, ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi anak itu. Ino hanya bisa berharap, Haru baik-baik saja bersama keluarganya.

"Haru pasti senang telah bertemu denganmu. Tapi, kita memang harus tahu batas kita dengan mereka," kata Sasuke lirih. "Pun kita tahu mereka tidak sedang baik-baik saja, tapi mereka sudah berusaha berkata mereka baik-baik saja..di depan kita."

Perlahan, Ino merasa tepukan ringan menenangkan di punggungnya. Ia tak sadar bahunya terisak sedari tadi menahan tangis. Ia bahkan tak tahu berapa tetes air yang sudah dikeluarkannya.  
Dia memang bukan siapa-siapa bagi Haru. Dan dia..takkan bisa lebih dari orang asing yang barusaja bertemu dengannya dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ino ingin melindungi Haru. Tapi, tak bisa lebih dari ini.

Ada batasan antara ia dan keluarga Tsukita.

Sasuke perlahan beralih pada bahunya lalu menariknya dalam pelukan. Memberitahu setidaknya dia ada di pihaknya. Setidaknya Ino tidak sendiri. Ada orang lain yang sama pedulinya dengan dia.  
Dengan lembut, Sasuke mulai mengelus punggung Ino, seperti apa yang gadis itu butuhkan sekarang.

**%%%**

"Aw!"

"Maaf. Sakit ya? Aku akan lebih hati-hati."

Mereka tengah berada di sebuah bangku kecil tak jauh di depan kantor layanan itu. Ino sengaja meminjam obat P3K dari kantor itu. Yang kebetulan, dengan ramahnya, pegawai kantor itu justru memberinya sekotak kecil obat P3K. Jadi, Ino tak harus mengembalikan obat-obat itu setelah selesai nanti.

"Pelan-pelan saja!" Sasuke kembali meringis menahan sakit di pipinya akibat tamparan keras Nyonya Tsukita tadi. Ino pun semakin pelan mengoleskan antiseptik di pipi Sasuke.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Ino kembali memastikan. Tak bisa dipungkiri, pukulan Nyonya Tsukita tadi bukan main-main. Bahkan pipi Sasuke sedikit memar karenanya.

"T-tidak lagi."

Ino menarik tangannya dari pipi Sasuke. Kemudian mencari-cari sesuatu dalam kotak obatnya.

"Mencari apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Ino tampak kebingungan. "Tak ada plester di sini." Ia menatap Sasuke resah. "Aku akan membelinya. Tunggulah di sini!" Ino pun berbalik. Belum sempat Ino melangkah lebih, tangannya sudah lebih dulu dihentikan Sasuke. Membuatnya berhenti dan berbalik.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Ino gugup karena tatapan Sasuke yang begitu mengintimidasi diarahkan padanya.

Tapi, Sasuke hanya diam. Tak ada tanda-tanda untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Dan itu semakin membuat Ino tak nyaman.

"Sampai kapan―"

"Ino-chan! Sasuke!" panggilan itu membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sumber suara. Sakura tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya selagi berlari ke arah mereka. Naruto mengikuti di belakangnya.

Seketika itu, Sasuke melepas pegangannya.

"Kami mencari kalian dimana-mana. Akhirnya ketemu juga," kata Sakura terengah-engah sehabis berlari. Tak beda dengan Naruto. Ia juga terengah-engah tapi tak selelah Sakura.

Sakura mendekati Ino dan langsung berceloteh entah apa itu tentang Festival Salju Sapporo. Ino ikut senang saja ketika Sakura juga senang. Naruto pun tak kalah ceria. Dia langsung menorehkan gurauan pada Sasuke yang seperti biasa, selalu menang dari Naruto.

Pun begitu, sebenarnya ada rasa kecewa dengan kedatangan Sakura Naruto. Sasuke tak lagi menahan tangannya. Walaupun ia tengah tersenyum berusaha menanggapi Sakura, tapi jauh di hati ia sangat ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke. Yang membuatnya berdebar-debar ketika Sasuke menyentuh tangannya.

"Setelah ini kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Eer.. Aku mau beli plester dulu. Tunggu sebentar saja, ya?"

Dan Ino pun segera pergi dari sana selagi hatinya yang berdebar berusaha ia atur sebisanya.

Kenapa? Setiap kali berada di dekat Sasuke, hatinya selalu berdentum tak karuan? Terlebih lagi ia selalu merasa sesak dan senang di saat bersamaan setiap kali ia bersentuhan dengan kulit Sasuke.  
Ino masih tak mengerti. Dulu hingga sekarang, pemuda itu seolah bisa melihat dirinya. Di saat ia berusaha menyembunyikan segala yang dirasakannya, Sasuke seolah bisa membuka tabir itu dengan mudah. Di saat orang lain sama sekali acuh terhadapnya, Sasuke justru menyentuh sisi sensitif hatinya. Pemuda itu bisa melihat hatinya. Pemuda baik yang bisa memahami dirinya. Dan apa detak jantung ini berhubungan dengan semua itu?

Ino sedikit menggeleng. Mungkinkah..

**%%%**

"Ino-chan! Sudah dulu ya? Liburan kali ini sangatlah menyenangkan. Musim semi nanti kita bermain lagi, ya?" kata Sakura setelah melepas pelukannya. Ia tersenyum haru dan seakan enggan untuk pergi dari sana.

Mereka berempat tengah berada di stasiun. Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke akan pulang. Dan Ino dengan senang hati mengantar mereka sampai stasiun.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu, Sakura-chan. Liburan selanjutnya, aku yang akan ke sana. Bagaimana?" usul Ino. Tidak enak juga kalau setiap liburan Ino-lah yang selalu dikunjungi. Kali ini, Ino ingin membuat perubahan.

"Benarkah?" Sakura memekik girang.

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah. Kutunggu kau di liburan musim semi nanti."

Ino terkikik geli. "Iya. Kupastikan kau takkan menunggu lama."

Dan mereka pun tertawa bersama. Dua pemuda di samping mereka tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sudah sana! Keretamu datang tuh." Ino mendelik ke arah kereta yang terlihat agak jauh di depannya yang barusaja tiba. Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

Ia memeluk Ino untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebagai salam perpisahan. Diikuti Naruto yang juga melakukan hal sama.

"Daagh, Ino-chan! Kami berangkat dulu," kata Sakura mulai beranjak pergi.

Sedikit aneh tentang sikap Sakura saat liburan kali ini. Sakura terlalu bersemangat akan liburan ini. Dia juga jadi jarang sekali membentak Naruto saat melakukan hal konyol. Dan hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Ino. Membuatnya kawatir.

"Sasuke! Apa Sakura baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino pada satu orang lagi yang belum juga beranjak pergi dari hadapannya.

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi, dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Kuharap begitu. Dan eh, sebentar lagi kereta akan berangkat. Kau.." Ino sengaja menghentikan kalimatnya. Pun begitu, ia tahu Sasuke memahaminya. Dan lagi-lagi tatapan memikat itu sukses membuatnya menelan ludah gugup.

Tapi, Sasuke justru diam. Ia mendekat ke arah Ino dan dengan gerakan cepat, ia mengecup dahi Ino. Menimbulkan keterkejutan di mata gadis pirang itu di samping pipinya yang bersemu merah.

Sasuke melepas kecupannya lalu berucap, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik!" Dan pemuda itu pun melangkah pergi dengan senyuman tipis terpatri di bibirnya.

"I-iya."

Lagi. Jantung Ino berdetak tak menentu. Ino rasa..ia telah jatuh hati pada bungsu Uchiha itu.

**TBC**

**Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana?**

**Di sini, sifat Ino dibuat berbeda dengan yang di Anime. Yah, tentu saja menyesuaikan cerita aslinya.**

**Hehe. Tanggungan Vee jadi bertambah nih.. Padahal fiksi yang Dreaming belum kelar. Eh, malah buat yang ini.. maaf deh, buat yang nunggu Dreaming *bungkuk-bungkuk***

**The last but not the least, Mind to give me ur review?**


End file.
